User blog:Wolfa1/PMV Update/Designs
Hi, everyone! Just letting you know that I still intend to create the Wick PMV, and have looked at all of your suggested songs! I appreciate the feedback and the music suggestions!! They're really good! Life has been pretty stressful so I'm falling behind on some things, including creating theories and being active on here; I wish I could be more active! I also have personal projects I'm doing which also take up my time. However, I still plan on making the video! For information, you can see my earlier post about it- http://wick.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wolfa1/WICK_PMV! It'll be so fun to make and enjoy! Anyways, I'm in the process of simply making the rough designs for the kids that I will use as references in the video. The script will be made after the update is out and after all of us can piece together some more of the story :) I try not to get my hopes up about these projects, since all of my projects become unfinished due to stress or just no will to continue it. All I will say is that I REALLY hope I can create this PMV and with little stress, and that I can pace myself and enjoy myself in creating it as well. I've learned from past mistakes how much damage stress can cause you, and I don't want that to happen again! So I'll keep making theories with you guys, and having fun and making friends. I will admit that drawing can be an emotional experience. Sometimes, artists feel like they aren't good enough or worthy to do something. We may look at other drawings people have made and feel discouraged, thinking our art isn't as good. But in reality, everyone's art is different and no one should feel upset over that. There are different styles that some may prefer over others, and things each style do differently. MY style is a crazy mess as I try to find out what I'm most comfortable with! But even though there are times when we feel like we just want to stop, and give up, we just have to keep trying. That's what I've done, and I'll say I've improved a lot over the past 2 years, and there's proof of improvement all over the internet! Just keep trying, and don't stress yourself out!! I'm hoping to still make this video even though my art isn't perfect :) BUT DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP!! So, thank you again for all of the feedback and the song suggestions! Feel free to keep suggesting more! I'm looking for both soft songs, darker songs, rock songs, or in between genres! Now, the designs are MEANT to look crappy; they are just sketches with crappy shading. They are for me to look at, and to determine colors, clothing, designs, etc, so when I'm actually creating the video I don't have to look around frequently for screenshots of the kids; I can keep two or three images together that I want to use, and that's a lot easier. I MIGHT add the other designs to this post if they look good to me! Caleb! Oh boy, his mouth is so crooked in this, and the body form is soooo bad X'D Oops. And what's wrong with his feet?? Lillian! I'm pretty familiar with her design, so I really didn't need to draw this, but I wanted to have all the colors together! I also don't know how I'm going to draw her slippers; feel free to help with that. I haven't been able to find a super clear picture of her slippers so I sort of made a design up! Benny! His design is quite complex, well to me anyways, and strangely he's just a bit hard to draw! Tom! It was a pain drawing that leg, it kept making me cringe! Tim! I just threw this together really quickly while trying a new shading technique. Category:Blog posts